


Oakwood Academy For The Arts

by voice_foundshoe_lost



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Autumn, Evil plots, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, So many ships, ghosts and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_foundshoe_lost/pseuds/voice_foundshoe_lost
Summary: Halloweentown High meets Hex Hall: At a school for magic that helps young people develop their newfound magical abilities, ghosts lurk and friendships and romances blossom. Will the students and teachers at Oakwood Academy be able to figure out the plot against their school before it's too late?





	1. Move In Part One

Oakwood Academy For The Arts - Chapter One

_**Race** _

Racetrack Higgins checked his phone for the eighteenth time in thirty seconds, shooting his best friend yet another ‘are you here yetttttt’ text, trying not to lose his mind waiting. It was the first day of school and after a torturous year the year before without his best friend, who was just six months younger than him and a month too young to attend, he was dying for him to arrive.

His phone dinged and he hit his hand on the wall reaching for it. “OWWW!” He wailed and looked at the screen as he shook out his injured hand.

‘Fifteen minutes. Kaden forgot to charge up the broomsticks last night we had to take public magicsit’

Race groaned and replied ‘Boo you whore.’ before tossing his phone onto the end of his bed.

There was a knock at the dorm door and he frowned, getting up and moving to open it. On the other side of the door stood a short boy with jet black hair, covered in freckles. His eyes were a warm chestnut brown and his thick eyebrows were furrowed together.

“You alright?”

Race had to resist the urge to swoon at this really really cute boy standing in front of him, asking him if he was alright like a meet-cute from a romantic comedy. “Uh. Yep. Why?”

“You screamed ‘OW’” the boy deadpanned. “I know these walls are thicker than some dorm walls but they’re not that thick.”

Race turned red. “Oh. Right. Uh yeah. I’m good. Just hit my hand on the wall.”

“Why’d you do that?” The boy asked.

“It was an accident. For someone I’ve never met you sure do have a lot of questions.”

Now it was the boys turn to blush, face going bright red. “I’m Spot. Spot Conlon.”

“I’m Racetrack Higgins. Is Spot your real name?”

“Is Racetrack yours?”

Race let out a startled laugh. “Fair point.”

“Thank you, I have those sometimes.” Spot crossed his arms. “By the way, that hands not gonna bruise.”

Race blinked rapidly “how’d you know that?”

“This is a school for magic, is it not? Figure it out.”

With that, Spot Conlon turned in his heel and walked into the dorm across the hall, door falling shut with a snap behind him.

Race gaped for a moment, mind flooded with the interaction for a few moments. He stared at the sign on the door ‘Room 3: Sean C. & Daniel D.’

C for Conlon. So his name is Sean. Wonder if he’s Irish? Looked more Italian, like Race’s ma, but he could be both like he is.

‘This is a school for magic is it not? Figure it out.’

Race screwed up his face in concentration. Spot sees the future. He must be a time control and manipulation specialty. Damn that’s neat. Also, yay his hand won’t bruise! Also. Spot is hot. He took a breath, shook his head, and went back into the dorm. Stop thinking about the hot neighbour, Race. You’ve been at school for twenty minutes you do not need a hopeless crush this quick.

Right?

_**Elmer** _

Elmer paused in front of the bright red painted wooden door. ‘Room 2: David J. & Elmer K.’ He knocked first and then heard a bang from inside. He winced and shifted from foot to foot until the door swung open to reveal a tall man with dark bangs and round glasses standing in front of him.

“Hi! Elmer!”

Elmer blinked “how do you know my name?”

“Well. I’m assuming you’re my roommate and I heard you read the sign.”

Heard him read the sign? “Oh. You’re a telepath.” Elmer nodded. “Makes sense. I heard they pair similar skill-sets together.”

The boy, David, nodded. “They do! So you’re...?”

“Empathic.” Elmer said with a smile “you’re excited, nervous and curious.”

David cracked a grin “Cool. I’ve always admired people who are good with emotions. I’m better with facts.”

“Ah well. Facts are important too. Hopefully we’ll balance each other out.” He said cheerfully before somebody barrelled around the corner and right into him.

He caught himself on the wall as he stumbled turning to face the tall redhead boy who was righting himself and adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

“Sorry!” The redhead panted, out of breath. “I should learn to watch where I’m going.”

Elmer was stunned into silence for a brief moment. This boy was... stunning. His hair a perfect shade of red, eyes bright and lips quirked sheepishly. His fingers were sparking slightly with a pale white light. Must be electrokinetic. “Uh. Oh. It’s okay.”

The door across the hall opened and a guy with wild dark curls and blue paint on his cheek stuck his head out “everything okay out here?”

The redhead turned “Jack!”

Jack grinned “Albert! Race is dying waiting for you. Good to see you man, glad you could finally join us here.” He gave him a fist bump and saluted at Elmer and Davey before going back into his room and shutting the door.

Elmer took a second to take in the sign on the door ‘Room 1: Jack K. & Benjamin D.’

Gorgeous redhe—Albert turned to smile at Elmer “Sorry again uh…?”

“Elmer.”

“Elmer.” He grinned “I’ll see you around.” He looked him up and down once and then walked down to the door just beside Jacks and went right in.

“ALBIE!” Was heard before the door swung shut on ‘Room 4: Antonio H. & Albert D.’

Elmer blinked, a mix of many feelings filling him at meeting so many people at once, the bright sparkle of Albert’s eyes still dancing in his retinas. He was gonna have a hard year if all his classmates were all going to be that cute. He turned back to David feeling his similar overwhelmed emotions full the air around them.

“Yeah,” David said out loud. “That was pretty overwhelming.”

Elmer blushed “can you turn off the thought-reading?”

“Sort of. I’m still working on it.” He stood aside to let Elmer into the room. “It’s hard, but I’ll try to be more respectful of your thoughts.”

Elmer nodded “okay. Cool.”

“But yeah that Albert guy was pretty cute.”

Elmer turned bright red as he tossed his bag on the empty bed. “Lay off, he ran into me first.”

David laughed and walked to his side “No worries, I’m aroace. Here, I’ll help you unpack.”

He grinned at him “Cool, thanks David.”

“No problem, Elmer… and you can call me Davey.”

Elmer smiled as he unzipped his bag. The school year was certainly getting off to a very loud and fun start. He had no idea what else was in store.


	2. Move In Part Two

**_Jack_ **

**_  
_**Jack Kelly sat on the bed in his dorm, staring at the watercolour in front of him. It was a beautiful sunset with a dog running down the beach.

“There’s something missing.” He grumbled to himself.

“Is it me?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice and stood up, whirling around to face the door.

Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer stood in the doorway, her brilliant orange hair chopped short, the length of her chin, with her bangs perfectly hitting just above precise eyebrows, deep hazel eyes twinkling at him. God, he missed her.

“Katherine.” He murmured, face splitting into a gigantic grin. He held his arms out for her and she giggled walking into them and squeezing her arms tight around his waist.

“Hi, baby.”

He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly “Hi you.”

She squeaked “I like my feet firmly on the ground, Kelly!”

He set her down “what about that time you begged me to carry you back from the woods after creatures class?”

She pouted “Women’s school regulation shoes are tight and it’s a long walk. Plus the Canadian Rockies don’t have exactly flat ground. I’m used to New York. That doesn’t count.” She flicked him on the nose.

“Ow, alright!” He laughed “How was your summer?”

She shrugged, playing with his curls “It was alright.”

“Just alright?”

“My dad’s a pain in the ass to deal with all summer. If you thought his namesake was bad in 1899 my dad took after him.”

Jack frowned “He’s torturing hundreds of child workers with high prices?”

She shook her head “No. He’s torturing hundreds of interns with work that should be paid and then complaining to me about their incompetence as he put it.”

“Jesus. That is worse.”

“It’s going to be another Strike in a Pulitzer’s hands if he doesn’t fucking chill.” Katherine shook her head. “Mum’s been trying to convince him to let up but he’s stubborn.”

“Yeah remind me to never meet your father.”

She shook her head “God no. The second we turn eighteen we’re hightailing our broomsticks anywhere you want to go.”

Jack felt his heart skip a few beats. He was serious about her, of course. They’d been dating for almost a year now and he wanted nothing more than to run away with her somewhere. But the reality of that possibility was something that hadn’t quite sunk in. “How’s Santa Fe sound?”

“Texas or New Mexico?”

“New Mexico.” He murmured. “I don’t know much about my birth family except that they were from Santa Fe.”

He never talked about his birth family. Or his foster parents. Finding out he came from a long line of witches was such a shock to him and his foster family, who reluctantly sent him to Oakwood, a change that shifted their relationship at home. He was also scared to look into his family history too much before he was eighteen and a fully realized witch. Just in case he found something nefarious, maybe whatever lead to his parents’ death and his subsequent abandonment.

“Jack?”

He snapped out of it and looked down at his girlfriend. “Sorry. Daydreaming.”

She smiled a little and cupped his cheek “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Excited to have you back in my arms.” He said softly, pulling the edge from his voice.

She arched an eyebrow “Okay. I don’t quite believe you, but I’m gonna drop it for now. Just know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know that.” He kissed her head.

She smiled gently “Let me see that painting you were working on?”

He nodded and moved to grab it, showing her.

She gasped a little “Baby that’s amazing!” She beamed “Can you animate it?”

He bit his lip “I still have trouble with animals. But let me try.” He sat it down on the bed and held his hands over it, concentrating on isolating his power and pulling the drawing outward and to life. He squeezed his eyes shut, the spell in his mind replacing itself with “Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work.”

“Woof!”

He opened his eyes and saw a small little dog running across the top of the page, jumping up slightly at Jack. Staying confined to the borders of the painting as he ran around.

Katherine clapped softly “I knew you could do it. Look at him he’s so cute. A little pocket dog.”

Jack laughed softly “I’d keep him like that but I’m afraid the magic is a bit too unstable. If I take him off the painting he might-“

“Got it.” Katherine squeezed his shoulder. “I’m still proud of you.”

He smiled and lifted the paper carefully. Keeping it level so that the miniature puppy wouldn’t slip off and set it on top of the dresser.

“Is he gonna need water and food?”

“Well, none of the plants I’ve animated have needed water so I think it’s probably good.”

She nodded “Awesome.” She walked to his side and cupped his cheek “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He mumbled and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed back and he melted into her embrace. Happy and distracted from his birth family fears.

“Ew.”

The pair startled apart and turned to face the source of the remark.

Benjamin “Buttons” Davenport stood in the doorway, holding a suitcase and a clear tote bag filled with buttons organized in little clear pouches.

Jack blushed “Sorry Buttons. I thought you’d be a bit later.”

Buttons waved him off and set his bags down on his bed “Nah I should’ve seen this coming. Y’all are disgusting.”

Katherine smiled a little “Yeah, a little bit. Good summer?”

Buttons smiled “Yeah it was pretty good. I’m going to Finch and Tommy’s room, enjoy sucking each other’s faces off.” He waved and ducked out the door.

With the distraction of the kiss interrupted, Jack’s mind began filling with the images of his recent nightmares once more. “Kath?”

“Hm?” She looked back at him with her soft eyes and he couldn’t help but melt a bit.

“Can you play the memory of our first kiss again?”

She smiled fondly and nodded, pulling him to sit down on his bed.

He sat with her and laced his fingers with hers as her eyes began to glow and the memory of their first kiss began to play, projected into the wall in front of them.

Jack would never not be grateful his girlfriend had memory and projection skill sets and they’d have important memories of their relationships like little movies to watch whenever they wanted. She truly was perfect for him, he thought as he watched the kiss play out, feeling the same surge of bubbles in his chest as he did when it happened. No matter what he found out about his birth parents, he would always have Katherine, and that’s what mattered.

**_Finch_ **

Patrick “Finch” Cortés watched with glee as his roommate displayed a show of his metamorphosis and transformed into a mouse.

“Oh my god!” He grinned “That’s so cool.”

The mouse squeaked and Finch heard in his head ‘ _RIGHT_?!’

He beamed “you can morph into anything?”

The mouse became a boy again, this time with blue hair instead of dusty blonde. “Yep! I’m pretty sure my power manifested as metamorphosis cause I’m trans.”

“Fuck that’s neat.” Finch grinned “Buttons has told me so much about you, I’m really glad that A. You’re at the school now and B. You’re my roommate. After Vince aged out last year I was afraid I’d get stuck with someone I hated.”

Tommy Boy grinned “Nah. You get me. Buttons has told me so much about you too. All summer it was Finch this and Finch that.”

Finch blushed. Buttons talked about him? He knew they became close friends last year but for some reason, he thought he might forget about him over the summer holidays. “Well. Cool.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment and Finch silently thanked him for not bringing up the flame dancing across his cheeks right now. It’s not like he had a crush on Buttons. That’s ridiculous.

Ha. Ha.

“So. You’re a communication skill right?”

Finch nodded “Yeah, animals. I rescued a baby finch when I was younger and it followed me around after that.” He nodded at the grown finch bird, perched on the tree branch outside the window. “So my magic manifested in animal communication.”

“And you got a sweet nickname out of it.” Tommy grinned “what’s the birds’ name?”

“Witch.” Finch laughed softly.

“Oh god, that’s perfect.” Tommy cackled. “And it’s so neat that you can understand what I say when I’m a creature.”

“Yeah!” Finch grinned “that little squeak of a mouse was a ‘ _Right_?!’ In my mind.”

“That’s awesome, I’ve never met a communication skill before so I usually stayed human so people could understand me.”

There was a knock at the door and then it swung open, revealing Buttons standing there “Hey!”

“Buttons!” Squealed both boys at the same time and he beamed. “God. My best friend from childhood and my best friend from school are roommates? This is so cool. I screamed when I got your texts.”

Finch pushed down the extra beat of his heart at Buttons calling him his best friend from school and grinned. “It’s pretty awesome. Come here I want a hug.”

Buttons grinned and jogged over to give Finch a tight hug.

He revelled in it for a moment and then released him. “Missed you.” He blushed.

“Missed you too.” Buttons nudged him with a grin.

“Where’s my hug?” Tommy Boy pouted.

“I saw you yesterday.” Buttons pointed out but went over to hug him anyway. Before moving to plop down on a beanbag chair in the corner. “Anyway, Jack and Kath were being gross so I came over here to escape.”

Finch laughed “when are they not being gross? I feel sorry for you having Jack as a roommate.”

“Ah last year they went to Kath’s all the time but I heard Kath has a roommate this year.”

“Ah well, you can always crash in here,” Tommy said with a grin.

“Yeah man,” Finch said with a soft blush at his cheeks again. “The beds may be small but no harm in a little cuddling.”

He regretted it as soon as he said it but Buttons grinned “True. And you give good hugs so I bet your cuddles are even better.” He winked.

Okay. Maybe Finch does have a crush on Buttons.

A large chime of bells echoes through the building and Tommy Boy squeaked “What is that?!”

The other two boys laughed and Buttons stood up. “It’s the bell. We better head to the ballroom for orientation.” He held out his hand to Finch to help him up, and then hooked his arms around both boys shoulders. “Let’s go, team. Don’t want Headmistress Medda to turn us into frogs for tardiness.”

“She does that?” Tommy gaped and Finch laughed softly.

“Your best friend is pulling your leg.” He grinned “But we really shouldn’t be late. I don’t want to get mixed into tonight’s soup!”

Buttons cracked up “Good one!”

“I hate you both.” Grumbled Tommy Boy as the three boys made their way into the hall.

Finch grinned, heart, beating fast being so close to Buttons. He hoped this hopeless crush would beat it soon. It was going to be really hard on his studies with this Phoenix sized flutter in his chest.

 


	3. Impossible Earthquake

**_Crutchie_ **

Charles “Crutchie” Morris, moved down the hallway with the crowd of people. He kept up easily with his brand new crutches and kept his eyes peeled for his best friend, searching for the only familiar face for his first day at Oakwood.

“Crutchie?”

He turned his head and saw him. “Jack. Thank god, I was worried you weren’t here yet…” he trailed off as he noticed the girl next to him. Katherine. The girlfriend Jack hadn’t shut up about all summer. “You must be Katherine.”

She smiled warmly and nodded “Yeah. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He smiled a little “likewise.”

Jack grinned a bit “the new crutches look amazing! Are they comfier?”

Crutchie nodded “Yeah, tell your roommate thank you for me. Design and creation magic is a blessing.”

“Ah, no need. You can tell him yourself later.” Jack smiled “come on, we don’t want to be late.”

He nodded and followed Jack and Katherine down the hall into a huge ballroom at the end of it. Garlands of orange leaves and berries hung from the vaulted ceilings and it smelt like apple cider and fresh cinnamon. Three long tables stretched the length of the room and a woman stood at the flat end on a pedestal. She was large and round and had dark skin and hair a warm but stern smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She wore pink robes and a massive gaudy hat.

“What is this? Hogwarts?” Crutchie mumbled.

Jack grinned and nudged him “might as well be. Did you know J.K Rowling went to Oakwood?”

“No?!”

“Yeah. We learned about her in magic history last year. She almost had a lawsuit from the school because of the similarities of the school to Hogwarts but they decided against it for fear of exposing the community.”

“Damn.” Crutchie shook his head “that’s crazy.” He followed Jack to the far left table and sat down next to him.

He was about to turn to Katherine to ask her some small talk question to end the awkward silence between the three of them but was saved by two long and lanky boys sliding across the table on their bellies like penguins and then flopping into the seats across from them.

Jack laughed “There you are, heathens.”

Crutchie took a second to take in the pair. They were both fairly tall, like someone took a healthy child and stretched it into a string bean teen. One had blonde curls that were bright blue on the ends and the other had fiery red hair. Both had mischievous grins and innocent eyes.

Jack turned to him “Crutchie this is Race and Albert. Race and Albert this is Crutchie.”

“Oh! Crutchie!” Race grinned “Jack never shuts up about you.”

“Yeah well you never shut up about Al last year so I guess we both are obsessed with our awesome and slightly younger best friends.” Jack countered.

Crutchie blushed “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“What’s your skill?” Race asked, leaning over the table.

Okay, so we’re cutting right to the chase then. He supposed his still-developing skill was the only thing Jack didn’t know last year to talk to his friends about him. So it was the one good question for someone like Race to ask.

“Oh. Um. Light and energy manipulation.”

Jack gasped, having not been told this yet. “Really? No wonder you didn’t want to tell me over text that’s the coolest skill ever,”

Crutchie blushed “no it’s not, it’s only useful in a power outage and we use candles anyway.”

“Pfft. You just don’t know how to utilize it yet.” Race said, “Some of the coolest witches in history used light manipulation.”

“Oh. Well okay. Yay.”

Jack nudged him “You Alright?”

“I’m fine.” Crutchie smiled “I’m just nervous.”

The redhead, Albert, spoke up. “Hey don’t worry, I’m nervous too.”

Crutchie noticed the light sparks at his fingertips “Electrokinetic? I’m surprised you’re not my roomie.”

Race shook his head “Nah we requested a room together.”

“And Headmistress said yes?”

Albert turned the same colour as his hair “I have Sensory Processing Disorder. Sharing a room with a stranger would’ve been too much.”

“Oh!” Crutchie said softly “that makes sense. Cool.”

“Who  _is_  your roommate?” Jack asked softly.

“Oh. Louis B. According to the sign. His stuff was unpacked but he wasn’t there when I got there.”

“Ah. Kid Blink.” Jack nodded “He’s got dark and sight manipulation. So that makes sense. He was probably with Mush.”

“Mush?” Crutchie felt a little overwhelmed at all these nicknames and people he’s never heard of.

“Mush is his boyfriend.” Race filled in. “They’re disgustingly adorable.”

His boyfriend.

Crutchie knew that Race was trans and gay and that Jack’s girlfriend was bisexual and they were both out but he didn’t expect so many queer people. It wasn’t a bad thing. He was gay himself, and no he wasn’t out but that was because he didn’t want Jack assuming he had a crush on him. He didn’t. Not anymore anyway. Being twelve years old was a different time.

“You okay?” Jack asked him again, frowning.

“I’m overwhelmed.”

“Me too,” Albert added with a reassuring smile.

That made Crutchie’s lips quirk. It was good to have someone in the group who got it.

“Hey!!!”

Crutchie looked up as a trio of boys planted themselves down next to Race and Albert.

“Hey Buttons” Race reaches over and fist bumped the guy in the middle. “Finch.” The guy in the left. “And you must be Tommy Boy?” He asked the guy on the right.

“That’s me.” Tommy Boy grinned.

Crutchie opened his mouth in an attempt to introduce himself and thank Buttons for the crutches but he was interrupted by a clang of metal on glass that filled the hall.

He looked up and over at Headmistress Medda, tapping her wine glass with a spoon and fell quiet.

He can thank Buttons later, and at least the interruption saved him from more awkward introductions. He’d much prefer to meet everyone one at a time.

**_JoJo_ **

JoJo walked back from the ballroom, hands in their pockets following their roommate who fist-bumped and chatted with every person that they passed. They resisted the urge to roll their eyes as the pair stopped yet again so he could say hi to someone and do a special handshake. It wasn’t as if Helio… or Hot Shot hadn’t been amazingly helpful on JoJo’s first day and super nice and welcoming at that. It was just that they were tired and they were a little exhausted of meeting Hot Shot’s endless list of friends.

Hot Shot turned to them “You look a little overwhelmed. You can go back to the dorm if you want I’ll meet you there in fifteen?”

JoJo sighed in relief “Yeah. Thanks.”   
  
“No problem” Hot Shot squeezed their shoulder and nodded in the right direction of their dorm room.   
  
“Thanks” JoJo murmured again and then headed down the hall towards the dorm room ringing their hands in the giant pocket of their hoodie, trying to calm down and relax.   
  
They were startled as two boys crashed past them and fell into a heap in front of them, wrestling on the ground, tickling each other? They were almost virtually identical. So twins. These must be the same hooligans that fought over the last slice of bacon over dinner at the table over from them.

JoJo stopped, unable to pass them for fear of being hit by one of the flailing limbs. After a few torturous moments of waiting the pair popped up and turned to face them.   
  
One of them was a couple of inches taller than the other and he turned red at seeing them waiting there. “Sorry.”   
  
JoJo took in the twins properly, they had light brown skin and dark down curly hair, one of them had a freckle in between his eyebrows, the taller one, the one that apologized, the one JoJo couldn’t stop staring at. “Uh. It’s okay.”   
  
The shorter twin leaned over to his brother “I’m gonna go back to the dorm.” He promptly disappeared into thin air and JoJo blinked in surprise. “Disapparation and duplication?”

The remaining twin shrugged “It’s a common skill for twins to develop.” He smiled. “I’m Mateo and my brother that just vanished is Ivan but our friends call us Mike and Ike.”

“Fans of a certain pill shaped gummy candy?”   
  
Mike shrugged with a grin. “Perhaps.”  
  
JoJo couldn’t help the massive smile taking over their face “Well I’m Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra, but most people just call me JoJo.” They paused. Say it, Jo. Hot Shot assured you this school was very queer-friendly. Tell the guy your pronouns. “And. Um- I.”

Mike tilted his head “You?”

“I use they and he pronouns.” They squeezed out. “I’m a demiboy.”

Mike blinked a few times and then nodded “Cool.” He said with a smile. “Well, it is very very nice to meet you JoJo. If you’re ever looking to tell me and my twin apart just remember I’m the handsome one.” He winked and disapparated into thin air like his twin.   
  
JoJo was left staring at the space where he disappeared. What just happened and why was their chest tingling?

They started to walk back to their dorm, processing the interaction when the hallway shook and they stumbled, grabbing onto a sconce on the wall for support.   
  
The walls and floor shook for a few more seconds and then the shaking subsided.   
  
“What was that?” Shouted someone down the hall.   
  
“Earthquake?” Offered another shout as every straightened and looked around at each other.   
  
“It’s the Canadian Rocky Mountains,” JoJo spoke up, voice sounding a million times more confident than they felt. “We’re not supposed to get Earthquakes here.”

Whispers filled the halls as students spoke among themselves. It was the first day of school and JoJo had already met a cute boy, been overwhelmed at their roommates’ extroverted nature, almost caused a flood in the school bathroom by losing control of their hydrokinesis and now they’d experienced an impossible earthquake.

Classes hadn’t even started yet! They hoped none of the teachers here are fans of first-day homework. They didn’t know if they could handle an essay on top of all this just yet.


	4. Artificial Emotion

**_Davey_ **

It was chaos in the hall. Davey’s mind was exploding with everyone’s thoughts.

‘What was that?’

‘I thought we were safe here’

‘I want to go home’

‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck’

He sympathized with that last person. He tried to shut his mind to the incoming voices. He tried to make it stop but the voices persisted. They got louder and louder and louder.

Then all of a sudden they stopped as a familiar hand slipped into his. He turned and smiled “Sarah. Thank you.”

“You looked overwhelmed.” His twin murmured softly.

Sarah had been upset when her power manifested as magic absorption and suppression. When she hugged their father and suddenly he couldn’t use his power. She’d been upset until Davey started hearing the voices. Until he started crying himself to sleep at night after hearing what his old classmates really thought about him.

So she held his hand whenever the voices became too much and everything started to become a little bit easier for both of them.

“Thank you.” Davey murmured again and looked around at the chaos in the hall.

One of the teachers that was sitting behind the Headmistress at the orientation appeared at the end of the hall. He wore a tan pinstriped suit and round glasses perched at the end of his nose. He looked like he stepped out of an 1890’s set film. “Children! Everything is alright! I assure you. Whatever that was is being dealt with by staff and it’s over now. Please go to your dorms! Curfew is in an hour so you may mingle amongst the dorms until then! Lights out quarter after that!”

He turned and disappeared back down the hallway.

Davey glanced at his sister “Why do all the staff dress like it’s 1899?”

She giggled “That’s Professor Darcy. According to my roommate, everyone suspects he and Professor Bill are dating.”

Davey quirked a grin “Oh? What’s your roommate like?” He asked as they walked in the direction of his room.

“She’s cool. She ran off to be with her boyfriend at some point. She’s nice though, and pretty.”

“She’s pretty, huh?”

“Shut up Davey, I don’t have a crush on her. I’m just a peaceful lesbian appreciating her aesthetic appearance.”

“Mmhm.” Davey grinned “Sure.”

“She’s got a boyfriend, you dolt. Besides I don’t want a girlfriend right now, I’m happy being single.”

“Okay okay!” Davey grinned and paused “this is my room.” She looked around him at the sign and nodded.

“Yep. David J.” She giggled “it’s so weird, sometimes I forget your name is actually David and not Davey. I haven’t heard anyone call you David since we were like thirteen.”

“My roommate called me David earlier it was bizarre.”

“Elmer K.” She read aloud from the sign. “What’s he like?”

“He’s cute. He’s an empath.”

“Oh neat.” She smiled.

“Sarah!” Both of them turned to the sound of the voice.

“Oh hey, Katherine.” Sarah smiled.

“This your roommate?” Davey asked

“Yeah! Katherine, my twin Davey, Davey, Katherine.”

Katherine smile “Hi Davey! This is my boyfriend, Jack.” She nodded to the guy beside him.

Davey recognized him as the guy who stuck his head out earlier when Elmer had that run-in with the redhead kid.

“Ah my across the hall neighbour.” He said.

Jack gave a quirked grin “Hi! Nice to meet ya Davey, Sarah.”

“Likewise.” The answered simultaneously.

“That was such a twin moment.” Katherine grinned “it was cute.”

Sarah turned red and Davey made a note to bug her about it later.

“Anyway.” Jack said “We’re getting a bunch of us together in my room to chat about that earthquake until curfew. Want to join us?”

“Sure!” Sarah said with a grin, and before Davey could even say a thing or offer a protest, he was being dragged into the room across the hall and sat down on a cushion on the floor. At least Sarah didn’t let go and he could avoid the voices for a little while longer.

**_Spot_ **

Spot was minding his own business, sitting on his bed and trying to recover from the shock of the impossible earthquake when his roommate stuck his little head through the doorway. “Hey, Spot?”

Spot didn’t mind Daniel. Or Romeo. Or whatever. He was nice enough, but he was a bit overwhelming sometimes and it was hard to sit here and stress about impossible earthquakes and cure across the hallway neighbours when his roommate was busy being a gigantic extrovert.

“Yeah?”

“A bunch of us are meeting in Jack’s room to discuss the earthquake. Wanna come?”

Spot hesitated, he appreciated the invitation a lot. A cool, popular and flirty guy like Romeo shouldn’t have time to bother with his anti-social and emo disaster roommate. “I don’t know.”

“Race will be thereeeee” Romeo taunted lightly and Spot’s heads snapped up.

“Why should I care?” He said first, followed by “Who is that?” Both weak attempts at disguising the guy obviously still on his mind after a very brief introduction.

Romeo raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk. “One gay to another, ya gotta get better and hiding the gay panic look. When you came back from checking on that shout across the hall, it was all over for you.”

Spot felt his face flame “Shut up.”

Romeo cackled, “come on. Let’s go. I know you want to see him again, and I don’t want to leave you here all by yourself.”

“How sweet,” Spot said dryly and stood up, taking a second to calm himself down before walking over, tugging on his sleeves. “Exactly how many people are piling into this Jack guys room?” He asked Romeo as they wandered just a door over and across the hall.

Romeo shrugged and peaked his head in the door. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey come on in!” Came some guys voice, probably Jack’s, and then Spot followed Romeo in.

Then he stopped time.

Everyone froze around him as he took a breath and did a quick headcount. Eight people, plus himself and Romeo. Ten total. He can do that. He can handle this.

He unfroze time before he could allow himself to linger his gaze on Race who was sprawled on the floor on his stomach, fiddling with an endless amount of braided friendship bracelets on his wrist.

Romeo unceremoniously sat down in some guys lap. Spot noted the round glasses and figured that this must be Specs. Romeo has mentioned his boyfriend, and when Maybe-Specs slipped his arms around Romeo’s waist and kissed his cheek he knew he must be right.

He hesitated, not sure where he was welcome to sit.

Everyone turned to look at him. “Oh, Spot!” Race said and Spot suddenly felt like he wanted to disappear.

“Hi.”

Race smiled “come sit over here, we’re all just throwing theories around.”

He moved and sat down cross-legged next to him, practising the breathing exercises his therapist taught him. You don’t need to freeze time to breathe Spot, most people do it constantly.

“What if it was a prank?” Offered a girl with short orange hair, sitting in another guys lap. “Some senior student with earth powers?”

“Not even a senior student could cause an earthquake like that.” Said the other guy with glasses in the room. “That takes a fully realized adult witch.”

“It’s the apocalypse?” Offered Romeo.

“Don’t give the new kids nightmares, Ro.” Specs mumbled softly.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna sleep tonight.” Race spoke up. “I can’t get my brain to shut up.”

Say something Spot. Serve the conversation. “Yeah me neither.”

Race shot him a smile and he attempted to give one back. He probably just looked constipated though.

“Maybe someone was threatening the school?” Said the guy with the girl in his lap.

“Jack.” The girl said sternly. “That’s not helping them sleep.”

There was an eerie silence that fell over the room as everyone considered that possibility.

Spot was finding it hard not to panic. The school was supposed to be safe.

Romeo spoke first. “I think I can help us sleep. My skill is emotion influence and manipulation. I can make everyone calm.”

“I think that would be a good idea, Romeo.” Said the girl in Jacks lap. “Everyone okay with that?”

Murmured of consent fluttered about and Spot brought himself to nod. If he can’t relax like a normal human magic seemed a worthy solution.

Romeo closed his eyes and after a moment a wave of calm passed over them.

Spot could tell it was artificial emotion. He knew when something was real and this wasn’t it.

But it was enough for the night as everyone dispersed and made their way into their beds. If he slept through the night tonight, then maybe Romeo was the perfect roommate for him after all.

He slept through the night, but his dreams were filled with witches in dark cloaks standing over the school and the ground shaking beneath him and swallowing him up. Whatever was going on at this school was going to take a little more than some artificial magic emotion.


	5. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension runs high as no explanation surfaces for the earthquake and someone finds themselves seeing a concerning apparition everywhere they go.

**_Albert_ **

“Whyyy do you have to be older than me?” Albert whined at his best friend as he showed him to his class.

Race pouted “I can’t help that I was born first. Come on, you can do this. Make some friends!”

“I don’t need friends I have you,” Al mumbled grumpily and glowered at him.

“Al.” Race said softly “I’m your best friend but I don’t have to be your only friend. We’re only gonna have a few multi-year classes together so you’re going to have to talk to  _someone_  in your class.”

He sighed heavily “Fine. But if they're all assholes I’ll just refuse to talk all year.”

“They’re not gonna be all assholes.” Race nudged him gently. “What about that guy you told me about that you bumped into? The super sweet one.”

“I don’t know if he’s in my year…”

“Well, I’ve never met him!”

“Yeah, but Davey and Sarah said they’re seventeen and they’re new here.”

“Well. Get in your class and find out if he’s in your year or not. But if he is you have to talk to him, okay?”

Albert hesitated a second and then nodded “Okay.”

Race smiled and squeezed his shoulder “have fun!”

“I won’t!”

Albert slipped into the classroom and glanced around the room, holding his bag tight. He spotted the guy from yesterday, Elmer, and resisted a sigh of relief, going over to him. “Uh. Hey.”

Elmer looked up and gave a warm smile “Hey! Albert!”

“Can I sit here?”

“Absolutely,” Elmer said sweetly and pulled out the chair next to him for Al.

Al smiled gratefully and sat down, setting his bag down.

“Don’t worry.” Elmer said softly “I’m nervous too.”

Al blinked a few times “is it that obvious I’m nervous?”

Elmer’s lips quirked “Maybe. But I am empathic so…”

He grinned a little “oh. That makes sense.” He felt his cheeks flaming a bit and cursed the colour of his hair. This guy wasn’t… that cute… ha. He didn’t have a crush. That’s ridiculous.

“Yeah.” Elmer smiled softly “you’re electrokinetic right?” He nodded at the sparks at his fingertips.

Albert nodded. He was still getting used to people pointing it out. He wasn’t surprised when his skill developed as such. Sometimes skills develop as a result of childhood trauma and your mum being electrocuted when you were eight seems like a pretty reasonable place for magic to develop from. At first, it was a painful reminder, but then it became a comfort. He could control what killed his mum. Electricity was his bitch now. He’ll never let anyone he loves go out the same way again.

He snapped out of it when a man in a blue pinstriped suit just appeared at the front of the classroom.

“Good morning! Welcome to magic basics! I’m your professor, Professor Bill and welcome to Oakwood Academy!”

Al glanced at Elmer who gave him a smile and glanced back to the front of the room.

“Does anyone have any questions before we start?”

There were a few beats of silence before Albert raised his hand.

“Yes?” Professor Bill nodded to him.

He bit his lip “Do you know what the earthquake was yesterday?”

Professor Bill sighed and shook his head “Staff are still working on figuring something out. It was evidently magical and not natural but we’re not sure the cause just yet. I wouldn’t worry. There are many possible explanations and most of them are completely not worth concern!”

The class seem satisfied with that and as the professor moved on with the opening lesson, Albert couldn’t help but think that ‘most of them are not worth concern’ didn’t make him worry any less.

**_Jack_ **

This was it. He knew it. He was losing his mind. He had to be.

What kind of sane person sees their own ghost out a window?

Jack sat in human relations and witch ethics class and stared out of the window at the spot on the grass where he’d seen the ghost. There was no mistaking it. The cool blue apparition of a man, clear in his vision for several moments. A man that looked like him.

He shook himself out and turned his attention back to Professor Hannah.

She was looking at him expectantly and he realized she must have said something to him. “Uh. Sorry. Can you repeat that?”

He liked professor Hannah, she was gentle and she seemed to understand when he wasn’t okay. “Are you alright?”  She asked.

He nodded “Yeah. Just thought I saw someone outside. It was nothing.”

She looked like she didn’t quite believe him but she nodded anyway and turned back to the chalkboard.

He let out a breath and glanced out the window one last time to make sure the ghost wasn’t hanging around before he shifted to pay proper attention.

Race leaned over “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

After classes wrapped up for the day, Jack gathered his stuff and headed back to the housing wing and to the dorms, trying to push the frightening sight from his mind. It was just in his head. It was just from lack of sleep, he told himself.

He turned down an empty hallway with Race trudging beside him. “Damn you’re really spooked.” Race said softly. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to your dorm,” Jack said and then stopped short, frozen where he stood.

“Jack?” Race asked softly pausing and looking back at him.

“Did you see that?” Jack demanded, feeling the blood drain out of his skin and a chill pass over the back of his neck. He shivered and looked at Race.

“See what?”

Jack tried not to panic. Even for a witch, seeing ghosts was never supposed to be a good sign.

“Jack.” Race said firmly. “I’m gonna level with you here, what the fuck?”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut for a second “let’s go.” He grabbed his hand and tugged him straight to Race and Al’s dorm. He needed to get this off his chest. Immediately.

When they got there, it was empty.

Race smiled a little “Hm maybe Al did make a new friend after all.”

Jack began to pace and Race turned his attention back to him. “Alright, what the fuck Jack?”

“I think I’m seeing my own ghost.”

Silence.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed if the two staring at each other, Race blinking six times a second before he answered “You what?”

“I think I’m seeing my own ghost, at least, I’m seeing a ghost, and it looks like me.”

“Fuck, that can’t be good,”

Jack groaned “I know! But what does it mean?!!”

“How do you expect me to know? Maybe you should ask Spot?”

“Spot? That quiet emo kid from last night?”

“Yeah.” Race said “He’s got a time skill. Maybe he can see how you die and tell you if you haunt the school and you’re legitimately seeing your future ghost somehow? I’ve heard ghosts don’t have the same rules of time as we do.”

“I don’t really want to know how I die, but I guess Spot’s the best chance I got.”

“I’ll tell him to go talk to you.”

“Why can’t I just go talk to him myself?” Jack began to ask before he noticed the colour in Race’s cheeks. “Nevermind.”

Race blushed more, “Shut up, I want an excuse to talk to him. For now, I think you should talk to Katherine about this. Hiding things from her never works.”

Jack groaned “I don’t want to tell her she’s gonna freak out.”

“Jack.”

“Fine!” He mumbled and headed out of the room, hands shaking and emotions running high and all over the place “Enjoy your flirting.” He mumbled and staled down the hall to the girls/demigirls wing. He knew Race was right, but maybe he could manage to hide this from his girlfriend, at least until he talked to Spot. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear those predictions on that ghost Jack keeps seeing


	6. A Conversation With A Bird

**_Finch_ **

Finch was antsy all day in his classes, every single period someone asked the professor about the earthquake and every single time they gave the same answer. Don’t worry. It was most likely nothing.

Bullshit. Impossible earthquakes don’t just happen for no reason. He was finding it harder and harder to focus, pulling on his uniform, fiddling with his pen, picking under his nails. He hated not knowing, nothing made him antsier than waiting.

“Hey, Finch?”

He looked over at Buttons. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

Finch shrugged “everything feels off.”

Buttons bit his lip and nodded “I know.  It feels like it for me too.”

He sighed. “I hate this.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the evening passed by without much else happening but the feeling of dread lingered in his chest. He told Buttons he’d see him at dinner and wandered off to his room alone.

He stopped walking when he heard a noise. “Hello? Who’s there.”

Nothing.

He shook himself out of it. It was probably just the wind.

He walked the rest of the way to his dorm and opened the door. Tommy Boy wasn’t back yet so he headed to the window and cracked it open, peering out to see if his bird was sitting outside on the tree. Sure enough, she was.

“Hey, Witch.” He said softly.

“Afternoon.” He heard back and grinned a little. There was something so posh about the way birds spoke and he was obsessed with it.

“Do you happen to know anything about that earthquake from last night?”

Witch squawked. “I do not know, Mr. Cortés. Perhaps it was simply accidental magic.”

“I thought about that.” Finch bit his lip. “But it seemed too big to be accidental.”

Witch was silent for a moment before she responded; “Do you worry it was something bad?”

“I worry about everything. But yes.”

“Perhaps your time would be best spent researching about it? Maybe ask that fella that has prophetic dreams?”

“Specs… maybe. I think he would mention if he dreamed about it though. The professors said not to worry.”

“I have become confused, Mr. Cortés. Do you not trust the professors?”

Finch shrugged “I trust them enough. I’m just concerned that they’re trying to protect us by not telling us everything.”

“That concern is of a valid nature, but I do think it would more productive to trust them until you have more information.”

He hesitated. He knew she was probably right so after a moment, he nodded. “I will.”

“There’s something else on your mind. I watch through the window and you pace an awful ton for a man who is not a middle-aged caucasian father in crisis.”

Finch couldn’t help the short laugh at the birds’ joke. “It’s Buttons.”

“You are fond of him.”

“I’m in love with him. I like to pretend I’m not. But I am. He’s completely oblivious.”

“You blame him for not noticing.” Witch replied.

He hesitated “No… I don’t blame him. I just—am afraid he doesn’t feel the same.”

“Ask him?”

“Maybe. Not yet.”

Witch squawked “Then when?”

“Not yet.”

She snapped her beak shut and turned. Clearly done with the conversation and Finch’s stubbornness. He may be stubborn but the bird had a short fuse.

He sighed and shut the window. He then turned and froze, seeing his roommate standing in the doorway.

“You’re in love with Buttons?”

Shit.

**_Crutchie_ **

Crutchie was beginning to think he didn’t actually have a real roommate. Or that his roommate was a ghost.

He fell asleep before ‘Kid Blink’ or whatever got in, and when he’d woken up he was gone. Unless he never came in and stayed with the boyfriend that Jack had mentioned. But when Crutchie returned to his room after classes to an empty room again he started to think he might just never meet his roommate.

“Crutchie?” He turned to look back at the door and smile at seeing his new friend from class, JoJo.

“Hey!”

JoJo smiled “You busy? My roommate has one on one training for his speciality tonight and I have no other friends.”

Crutchie smiled warmly “Not busy at all. I was just thinking how my roommate has managed to go without us meeting.”

JoJo quirked their eyebrow “Really?”

“Yeah. Jack mentioned he had a boyfriend so I’m assuming he’s been with him this whole time. But I would like to meet him at some point.”

“You’re friends with Jack?” JoJo asked and moved to sit down next to Crutchie on his bed, folding their legs beneath them.

“Yeah. He’s my best friend, we grew up together. Why?”

“Oh, my roommate just said he was like—super popular.” They shrugged.

“Oh.”

Crutchie didn’t quite know what to make of that. He knew Jack had lots of friends, but it was always just him and Jack at home. This was going to take some getting used to.

“Sorry. Does that bother you?”

Crutchie shrugged “Not really. It’s just strange for me.”

“That’s fair,” JoJo said softly.

It was just then that two boys walked into the dorm, hand in hand. One of them was tall, with shaggy blonde hair with a dark purple eyepatch over his left eye. The other was shorter with thick textured brown curls and light brown skin. Both were in uniform still, green to signify second years.

They stopped and regarded Crutchie and JoJo.

The one with the eyepatch spoke first. “Which one of you is my new roommate, Charles?” His voice was warm and light and he had a quirked smile.

“That would be me.” Crutchie spoke up “but please, call me Crutchie.”

He nodded “Gotcha. I’m Louis Ballat bit everyone calls me Kid Blink or just Blink and this is my boyfriend Aaron Meyers but everyone calls him Mush.”

Crutchie pretended like he didn’t already know that. “It’s nice to meet you. This is my friend. JoJo. They’re just hanging out.” He used his pronoun with a tiny emphasis so JoJo wouldn’t have to introduce it.

JoJo shot him a grateful smile.

“Cool.” Blink grinned softly and pulled Mush to sit down on his bed, “Sorry for the delayed meeting.”

“It’s alright. Just happy to find out you exist.”

Blink laughed softly “So what’s your skill?”

Witches should have an FAQ, Crutchie thought. The number of times he’d been asked this already was ridiculous.

“Light and energy manipulation.”

“Oh sweet!” Blink grinned “I have dark and sight manipulation. We’re co-existent skills.”

“Co-existent?” JoJo asked.

“Two powers that work in opposition to each other but can work in harmony as well. Light and dark, fire and water.”

JoJo perked up. “Oh! Me and Hot Shot are co-existent skilled roommates too.”

“Oh, dope you’re hydrokinetic?” Mush asked softly.

“Yeah.” They blushed. “How’d you know?”

“Hot Shot’s pyrokinetic. He’s a good friend.”

Crutchie smiled “It’s cool that we’re co-existent skilled, Blink.” He said.

“Yeah, we’ll have to practice together.”

As he finished his sentence the lights went out.

Crutchie immediately created a globe of light in his hands as a gut reaction to the darkness.

The light floated up and illuminated the room and as he looked at the awe on everyone’s faces around him he started to think maybe his speciality wasn’t so useless after all. Jack always said Crutchie was the best person to talk to. That he always found the light in the darkness.

He supposed his magic agreed.


	7. It Begins

**_Tommy Boy_ **

Tommy Boy watched Finch stand by the window, gaping at him for several moments before he asked again.

“You’re in love with Buttons?”

Finch finally snapped out of his little doze. “No.”

“I heard you. You told your bird you love him.”

Finch looked down and tugged at the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

Tommy wasn’t sure what to think. Finally, he realized Finch thought he disapproved. “It’s not a bad thing.” He said softly.

He looked up and met his eyes. “It’s not?”

“No!” He walked over to him. “I think it’s great.”

“Really? Cause he totally doesn’t feel the same way.”

“How do you know that? You’re all he ever talked about all summer!” Tommy said and put his hand on his shoulder. “He definitely feels some type of way about you.”

Finch shrugged “I’m not holding my breath. But it’s okay. I’m happy having him in my life at any capacity.”

Tommy nearly melted at how soft that was. “Finch…” he was about to offer more comfort when he was interrupted by a crash and a scream.

He bolted out the door to the sound of the scream stumbling put into the hallway where a pair of humans stood clutching each other. One was very short with a choppy black bob and golden brown skin. The other was tall with dark brown hair braided back and freckles on their nose. They were staring at the wall.

Written on the wall in thick black letters were the words ‘It Begins.’

Tommy Boy took this in. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Spoke the taller one. “Just spooked.”

Tommy recognized them from his classes. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Smalls.” The shorter one said, “and this is my girlfriend Sniper.”

“I’m Tommy Boy. Do you want to come in and sit down?”

They nodded and followed him in, sitting down on the floor, leaning up against his bed.

“I’ll go get the headmistress,” Finch said and jogged off down the hall to her office before Tommy could say anything.

He sat down across from Smalls and Sniper.

“What do you think it means.”

“I don’t know. But before I noticed it I swear I heard someone screaming.” Sniper said. “But she didn’t hear it.” They nodded to Smalls who shook her head.

“I didn’t hear anything, but when she said she heard screaming I looked around and that’s when I saw the writing. It looked so ominous I accidentally caused a painting to fly off the wall because I was so startled. That’s when Sniper screamed.”

“Ah, telekinetic?” Tommy asked Smalls gently.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Size-changing too.” 

Sniper smiled “I threw up a shield but I didn’t catch the painting.”

After a moment Smalls spoke again. “I hope I don’t have to pay for the painting.”

**_Katherine_ **

Katherine was looking for her boyfriend when she ran head first into Finch.

Race said Jack had been going to see her but he’d never shown up at her room.

She stumbled and caught her bearings “Hey Finch, sorry. Have you seen Jack?”

Finch shook his head “No. I’m headed to the headmistress’s office, there was a disturbance outside my dorm. Scary writing on the wall scared some first years.”

Katherine frowned “Oh. I’ll come with you.” She nodded and followed him up the hall.

“So you can’t find Jack?”

“He was supposed to come to hang out and Race said that’s where he was going when he last saw him but he never showed.”

Finch frowned “Huh. Strange. That’s very unlike Jack to just disappear like that. He’s usually with someone.”

“I know.” Katherine sighed. “Maybe Headmistress will know. She knows everything.”

“Maybe.” Finch stopped in front of the ornate door to her office and took a breath. “I always get nervous speaking to Headmistress.”

“Me too.” Katherine said reassuringly, “But she’s cool. I came to her one night when Jack and I had our first disagreement and she gave me tea and told me stories about the old days.”

Finch smiled and relaxed a little. “That’s sweet.” He lifted his hand to knock and the door swung open before he could.

There stood Headmistress Medda with the one and only Jack Kelly.

“Jack! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

She then turned red when she saw Medda’s arm around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Jack nodded “I’m okay.” He said unconvincingly.

Medda looked between Katherine and Finch “is there another reason for your visit?”

Finch nodded “Yeah. There’s some scary writing on the wall in the boy/demiboy corridor that says ‘it begins’ and it spooked some girls and a painting fell off the wall.” He rambled.

She held up her hands “Let’s go check it out, shall we?”

Finch blushed and nodded turning to walked hurriedly back from whence he came.

Miss Medda let go of Jack and followed him.

Katherine turned to her boyfriend “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He nodded “Yep. Let’s go with them.” He headed down the hall after Medda and Finch and Katherine blinked in surprise.

“Well alright.” She followed him, still not quite believing he was okay. She planned to interrogate him later, for now, she could admit she was curious to find out what this ominous wall message was about.

When they arrived she could see how it would scare someone. Black paint smeared on the wall ‘It Begins.’

Medda regarded it for a moment then clicked her tongue. “Let’s get this covered up and contained. I don’t want to scare any more students.”

She approached the wall and touched the letters. “It’s not painted. It’s magic. I can’t remove it without knowing the source of the spell. Jack? Could you change the colour so it blends into the wall at least?”

Jack nodded and stepped forward, placing his hands on the wall and closing his eyes as the letters faded from black to cream and blended seamlessly into the wall colour.

“Thank you,” Medda said softly. “Your control with your ability has vastly improved since last year.”

Jack smiled a little, clearly pleased with the praise from the headmistress.

“Those of you who’ve seen it, keep it under your hat. I’ll let you know as soon as I figure out who’s responsible. I assume it was a prank from a senior student so I wouldn’t worry. But to preserve what little calm remains in this school. Don’t tell anyone.” Medda warned them “I shall know if you do.”

The few of them in the hallway all nodded and Medda headed back down to her office, squeezing Jacks shoulder on the way.

Katherine watched Tommy Boy and Finch disappear back into their room and then felt a chill pass over her. When she turned to look at her boyfriend, his face slack and paler than the usual warm colour that filled it and he was clenching his fists, staring holes in the wall at the end of the corridor.

She knew then, that something was really really wrong. No Matter what the teachers tried to say.


	8. How To Summon A Ghost - Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lead up to tomorrow's extra long Halloween Chapter

**_Race_ **

Race held his breath before knocking on the door to Spot and Romeo’s dorm. Too late to chicken out now Racetrack. Pull your disaster gay self together and talk to him.

Spot opened the door after a moment and blinked in surprise, face growing red “What do you want?” He demanded.

Race felt his heart sink. “Uh. Well. I can leave, are you busy?”

Spot shook his head “No! I mean. It’s okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound mad.” He cleared his throat “I’ve been told I have an intimidated disposition but really I’m just sad and gay. I mean. I’m. Maybe you should leave and we can pretend this never happened?”

Race took a second to process all of the words that just came at him before shaking his head. “It’s okay. I’m sad and gay too. I actually need your help with something?”

Spot’s eyebrow lifted and he nodded “Alright. Uh. Do you want to come in?”

Yes. God yes. I would also like to kiss you.

“Oh sure. Why not?” Race said, hoping it appeared cool and nonchalant and not strained.

Spot nodded and stepped aside. “Come in.”

He walked in and looked around. Instantly he could tell who’s bed was who’s. Romeo’s was clearly the one decorated in heart-shaped fairy lights and alternating pansexual and rainbow flags. Spots had a single string of dark blue Christmas lights and a poster for some indie musician on the wall. His bedding was a contrasting black to Romeo’s baby pink floral one.

Race smiled a little and moved to sit on Spot’s bed, crossing his legs.

Spot sat beside him and hugged his knees to his chest. “So uh. What’s the problem?”

Race felt like he was at the therapist. Except this was ten times more gay-panic-inducing than normal. “Uh well my friend Jack thinks he’s seeing his own ghost, I thought maybe with your skill you might be able to help him somehow?”

Spot bit his lip “Why couldn’t Jack ask me himself?”

Race blushed brightly. “I Uh… wanted to talk to you again?”

“Really?”

“Really. Is that weird? I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

“No!” Spot protested and then shrunk back a bit. “It’s not weird. I’m just not used to people wanting to talk to me after they’ve done it once.”

Race blinked and simultaneously felt his heart rip in half. That was either the biggest red flag in a century or this guy was the most unlucky guy with friends in a century. He hoped it was the latter. He really didn’t want him to turn out to be shitty.

“That sounds really sad doesn’t it?”

Spot blushed.

“A little bit.” Race said gently “But if it helps, I really want to-“ kiss your face off “-be your friend.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes. I do.”

Spot actually offered him a smile. His smile warmed up his whole expression and Race melted at it.

“So uh… I never asked what your skill was?” Spot asked, his tone taking on a whole new softness Race wasn’t expecting, even though it kept a slight edge.

“Oh. Music and voice.” He said gently. “It’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, that fits.” Spot nodded and then paused. “I’ll talk to Jack.” He said, “you said he’s seeing his own ghost?”

“That’s what he told me, yeah.” Race said softly.

“I think I know exactly how to help.”

**_Jack_ **

Jack sat down on his girlfriends’ bed. He knew she was onto him. She’d asked him if he was okay eight times during the one minute walk to her dorm room.

She sat down beside him. “Alright. We’re alone now. Tell me what the fuck is going on?”

He hesitated. “I don’t want to worry you.”

“Well, it’s too late for that. I’m worried. Tell me what’s going on Jack. Talk to me.”

He took a moment to think about the words he was going to say before ripping it off like a band-aid. “I’m seeing my own ghost.”

She blinked at him “Excuse me?”

“I’m seeing my own ghost. I think. I’m seeing a ghost. Might not be my own. But it looks like me.”

She stared at him. “Did you talk to Headmistress Medda about it?”

He shrugged “Kinda. I just asked her about ghosts. She said she’s never seen one at the school but given the buildings’ age and magical signature there probably are ghosts here, just none of them have shown themselves to her.”

“Has anyone else seen it?”

Jack shook his head. “I keep seeing it where nobody else does.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay… so it’s just showing itself to you. What should we do about it?”

“I was hoping you might have an idea. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Oh Jack,” She softened and moved closer to him, taking his hands and squeezing them. “Whatever this is I’m sure there’s a reason for it. Have you told anyone else?”

“Just Race.” Jack said softly “He said he was gonna ask that guy Spot to help me. See if his time abilities can shine a light on the identity of the ghost at least.”

She nodded “well I hope they do.”

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Katherine called softly.

The door opened to reveal Spot standing there twiddling his thumbs. “Uh. Hi. Race said you’d be here?”

Jack nodded “Oh. Yes. Of course. Come over here.” He couldn’t lie, he was a little intimidated by the mysterious Spot.

Spot wandered over and stood in front of them. “I heard you’re having a ghost problem.”

Jack bit his lip “Yeah. It looks like me so I was wondering if you had a way of looking into my death and ghost in the future?”

Spot pursed his lips. “I can only see things that are a direct result of something that’s already happened.

Like I can see if someone is going to be hurt after falling because they’ve already fallen. Whatever happens as a direct result of the fall as a catalyst becomes visible to me. Stuff like that. I can’t look into any death related stuff unless whatever is going to cause your death has already been set in motion.”

That made a lot of sense, but Jack couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “So you cant’ help me?”

Spot shook his head. “Hold on. I can’t see your potential death and if you become a ghost, but I can do you one better.”

Jack frowned “What can you do?”

“I can help you summon the ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear your thoughts! Favourite lines? Exactly how terribly do you think summoning a ghost is going to go for them? Who is the ghost? What will they say? Find out tomorrow.


	9. How To Summon A Ghost (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. This year we're summoning ghosts, getting over our fears of feelings and nearly dying.

**_TW: Blood, ghost summoning, kissing, false alarm death, hospital sequence._ **

**_Race_ **

Race assumed that when Spot agreed to help Jack summon a ghost he didn’t expect so many people to get involved. It started with just Race, Jack, Katherine and Albert in the room listening to Spot explain the rituals.

They would have to wait until Halloween because the only way Spot knew how to summon a ghost needed to be done on Halloween. Because of course.

All of a sudden Davey and Sarah are being dragged into it because they walked in on Katherine and Jack talking about it and if they know about it he guessed they had to be involved with it.

Then Davey’s roommate Elmer got sucked in when he asked Davey what was stressing him out. Albert didn’t seem to complain though when he showed up to the next meeting.

Pretty soon Jack was dragging Crutchie into the mix because ‘I can’t keep secrets from Crutchie! Look at his face! I’d be an abomination!’

Now Crutchie and Jack have been discovered by JoJo and his roommate Hot Shot and that’s how they all ended up here. A week before Halloween night, sitting in a circle in the floor in Race and Albert’s dorm room bickering about how to make a potion properly.

“No, you gotta crush the garlic.” JoJo protested.

“Garlic?” Jack asked, “I thought ghosts couldn’t have garlic.”

“That’s vampires, and were not inviting the ghost over for a dinner party we’re summoning it, Kelly,” Albert responded dryly.

“Can everybody please stop fighting?” Elmer said. “The emotions in this room are bouncing around like tigger on steroids and it’s giving me a migraine. Have some respect for your local empath.”

“Sorry, Elmer,” Albert said instantly.

Race quirked an eyebrow at him and mouthed ‘Gay.’

He got an elbow in the ribs in return.

Spot groaned “This is a bad idea. Why don’t we just forget it, y'all can’t agree on a darn thing.”

“Don’t say that.” Race said, voice soft. He’d hoped his crush on Spot would have gone away by now. But the passing weeks had only made it worse.

Spot sighed and looked at him, eyebrows furrowed together. “They won’t shut up.”

“I’ve got it.”

He turned to the room of restless chatter and let out a note from the highest part of his vocal range, pushing magic into it to cause the room to quiet down. It worked in an instant and he smirked, looking back at Spot. “The floor is yours.”

Spot turned red and nodded “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and spoke “We’re not going to be able to do this if you guys don’t stop bickering over every single step. We have a week to procure everything we need until the one night a year we can summon this ghost and unless any of you have experience summoning ghosts I suggest you listen to me.”

Everybody nodded in unison, looking slightly intimidated. Race himself wasn’t sure whether to be frightened or aroused but either way, his heart was thumping.

Hot Shot raised his hand.

Spot spared him a glance. “Yes?”

“Uh. So there’s this guy Henry. He’s got a potions skill maybe he can help?”

He sighed. “I don’t know if I want to bring yet another person into this. But at the rate we’re going with this potion maybe it’s for the best.”

JoJo spoke up “Wait. Henry is a first year I didn’t know you knew him?” He turned to his roommate.

Hot Shot turned red. “We’ve been hanging out.”

Race grinned a little bit. “Gay.” He said and then ducked away from Hot Shot’s stink eye.

Spot shook his head. “Alright. Looks like we’re going to need Henry. I’ll let you ask him, Hot Shot. Next time you meet up in the bushes to make out.”

“How did you know about that?”

Spot grinned “Just a guess. Good one apparently.

I want to meet you in the bushes to make out. Race thought to himself as he stared at Spot. But that’ll never happen.

**_Davey_ **

Davey always thought the most annoying thing about being telepathic would be hearing what everybody thought about him. But for the most part, people were pretty nice or passing about him. The real annoying part was hearing how in love everybody was with each other and getting the urge to just push them together.

He vowed not to interfere. It wasn’t his business, and he would only tell Elmer that Albert was dying to hold his hand just as much as he was if he asked him. He would only tell Race that Spot also wants to meet him in the bushes to make out if he asked him. He would only tell JoJo that Mike hasn’t stopped thinking about him since they ran into each other in the hallway on day one either if he asked him. He would only tell Finch that, yeah Buttons may be oblivious to his own feelings but he’s in love with him too, if he asked him.

‘He looks so kissable right now’

He glanced over at the source of the thought. Katherine, staring at her boyfriend while he explained the plan for tomorrow night.

Davey’s lips quirked slightly. Cute. Plus those two had the bonus of already being together so he didn’t have to tear his hair out watching them swoon.

The past few weeks had gained him a fair amount of control but he was still struggling slightly to resist hearing thoughts.

“I’m almost done,” Henry spoke out loud. “It’ll be ready by tomorrow. I promise.”

Spot nodded “Good. Because that’s our one shot, and we’ve spent way too much time planning this for it to not happen.”

Davey reflected quietly for a moment on how the hell he ended up here. Planning to summon a ghost on Halloween night. However it happened this night was going to be a disaster, he could just feel it.

He was walking down the hall after the final meeting finished when he was confronted by a tall fellow glasses eyed boy.

“Hey Specs-“ he started before he was dragged by his elbow into a supply closet. “What the fuck?”

Specs turned to him. “Whatever you and your friends are planning you need to stop. Something is going to go really wrong tomorrow, I had a dream about it.”

Davey blinked “What the fuck?” He repeated.

Specs rolled his eyes “it’s not rocket science, Dave. Something is going to go wrong tomorrow and you and that suspiciously growing group meet every night after classes in Race and Al’s room and I’m not an idiot. I know you’re planning something and chances are: a plan involving that many of you is what’s gonna go wrong tomorrow. I only dream big things, and given how long this has been going on a have to assume it’s pretty big.”

Davey was stunned. He searched for Specs thoughts to see if he might be on to exactly what their plan was but he heard nothing

“Don’t try to read my mind. I’m just trying to look out for you and everyone else involved. I really like all your faces and don’t want to see any of you lying in a puddle of blood.”

“Someone’s going to lie in a puddle of blood?”

“That’s what I saw.”

Shit.

**_Spot_ **

Tonight was the night. The night where everything would either come together or go to shit and Spot was feeling particularly high-stakes about it all.

It wasn’t as if the world would end if this didn’t work. But he was afraid Race would be mad and never talk to him again.

He set his plan into motion long before dark. He told Race the wrong time to meet and then headed to the courtyard to wait for him.

He pulled his jacket tighter to his body in the chill of the Canadian autumn and let out a breath. It was moments like these he wished his future-seeing wasn’t so picky and specific and he could see ahead to this moment now. Will this work?

His head snapped up when he heard a twig break and he met Race’s eyes. He looked cute. He’d gotten Jack to change his hair from blue to neon orange for Halloween and his freckles were out in full force, dusting his nose. The very same feature Spot hated on himself he wanted to trace delicately on Race.

He cursed himself. “Hi.”

Race tilted his head “Nobody else is here yet. And I’m late.” He pointed out. He didn’t sound mad about it though.

Spot chewed on his lip. Find the courage boy. Do it. Tell him how you feel. “Yeah. I told you the wrong time.”

“Then why are you here?”

“It was on purpose.”

Race blinked “But-why?”

Spot sucked in a breath and gave in to his wild side. To his romantic side. “For someone who’s always pointing out when other people have crushes you really are oblivious Racetrack.”

His eyes widened “You-you like me?”

“Yes. I like you.” He said. “And in case something bad happens tonight and everyone ends up hating me for it not working, I just wanted you to know.”

There was an agonizing silence.

“Can I kiss you?” Race said finally, having seemingly snapped out of his surprise.

Spot wasn’t expecting that so his brilliant response was “Shit fucking yes.”

Race stepped forward and before Spot knew it he was being pulled in by the collar of the flannel under his jacket and Race’s soft lips were being pressed to his.

He melted into it, twining his hands up into Race’s curls like he’d dreamed about for weeks. For once every anxiety left his mind and the only thought that filled his brain was ‘Racetrack Fucking Higgins.’

They kissed until all the air was stolen from their lungs and their lips were plump and swollen. Spot caught his breath, and refilled his lungs with crisp cold air, leaning his forehead against the other boys.

Minutes past before either of them had enough breath or coherent thought to speak.

“Wow.” They said at once. It wasn’t a strong enough word. But it was close.

“Now let’s go summon a fucking ghost,” Spot said with reinvigoration.

Race grinned. “Let’s.”

The moment came. Every last one of the conspiratorial team members sitting in a circle, the noise of a Halloween party on the other side of the door of the bathroom. The potion and other items needed sitting in the middle in front of them.

This is your chance Spot. Summon a goddamn ghost and impress your cool friends. This is High School. Now or never.

He closed his eyes and linked hands with Race and Jack on either side.

“Think about what he looks like.” Race told Jack. “Everyone else focus on Jack. Think about him.”

The room was deathly silent and somehow even the bass of music and chatter of the party faded to nothing as he focused. This better work.

Nothing. He opened his eyes. Nothing happened.

Then he heard the scream.

**_Buttons_ **

No. No. Nononono. God no.

Buttons knelt next to Finch. To his best friend. To the boy he- to the boy he- loved? God, he loved him. Fuck.

“Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.” He repeated softly, eyes welling up with tears. It’s certainly an image to see your best friend lying in a pool of blood. The only thing keeping him together was the appearance of Finch’s skin. Still pink and soft and warm. Hardly the appearance of someone who’s just bled out.   
  
He felt someone come up beside him and kneel down. He spared them a glance. Mush.   
  
Mush put his hands over Finch’s chest. “He’s alive.” He said quickly. “Just unconscious. I think magic put him in a coma, I can’t heal this without knowing the spell. But he’s not dead.”

Buttons let out a sob of relief. “He’s not dead.” He repeated. “He’s not dead. He’s not dead.” He kept repeating it to himself to keep himself from screaming. He’s not dead. That’s all that matters. Someone will be able to help him.

Someone better be able to help him.   
  
If he lost him, the next person to be lying in a puddle of blood might just be at his hands.

“Get a teacher.” He heard someone say, but he was starting to drown out the noise. He felt faint. Blood made him woozy. Turns out that’s worse when the love of your life is the one lying in the blood and you didn’t have to sense to realize he was that until now.   
  
His ears began to ring and he barely registered the sound of Tommy Boy calling his name before he passed out.

When he woke up he was in the infirmary. He heard the bustle of hushed voices and the light beeping of machines. His ears were still ringing slightly and he felt like a sack of bricks on the bed.

He forced his eyes to open and his head to turn to the side. He saw Finch in the bed next to him, hooked up to a heart monitor that beeped steadily. The sound comforted him. He’s alive. Remember that, Buttons. Finch is still alive.

“Benjamin. You’re awake.” Headmistress Medda came into his vision with a warm smile. “I just wanted to tell you that everything’s going to be okay. We have a few ideas on the spell used on Patrick and we’re working on reversing it. Nobody else was hurt but everyone’s going to be on a strict lockdown until we track down who did this. You can stay here with your friend for now.”   
  
He nodded numbly and stood up, stumbling a little. Medda caught his arm.

“Easy there.” She said softly and helped him over to Finch’s bedside. “Careful of the wires.”   
  
He sat down next to Finch, avoiding all of the wires and things hooked up to him and leaned back against the headboard, taking his hand and lacing his limp fingers with his.   
  
“I love you, Finch.” He whispered when the teachers moved out of earshot. “And I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out until now.” He felt the tears fall again, and just let it happen. “You better wake up for me, Pat. I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	10. Aftermath

**_Albert_ **

The chaos in the aftermath of the party and the lack of ghost was too much.

At the scream everybody scattered. The halls were filled with students in every which way. Albert was lost and dazed and confused. Everywhere he looked someone was crying in frustration or confusion.

Suddenly he felt someone’s small warm hand lace itself with his and tug him down the hallway.

He felt a wash of calm fall over him and followed where he was tugged through the crowd, not able to even see his rescuer.

Somewhere ahead the crowd parted and he was tugged into a dorm room.

He turned to face the source of the hand when they got in there and felt his face flame up at who he saw in front of him.

“Elmer.” He whispered softly. “Thank you.”

Elmer smiled softly “it’s okay. I could feel your panic.” He said gently and squeezed his hand. That caused Al to realize they were still holding hands.

Elmer noticed Al looking at their hands and turned red. “Sorry.” He let go.

Al felt his heart drop slightly and immediately missed the comfort of his hand in his. “Uh. It’s okay.” Say something else, dumbass. “I didn’t mind it.”

He met the other boys’ eyes as they widened. “You… didn’t?”

“No. I kinda liked it to be honest.”

“Oh.”

“Uh. Sorry.”

“No!!” Elmer said quickly. “That’s not a bad thing! I’m just surprised. I thought you liked Race.” He admitted, red in the face.

“Oh!” Albert felt his skin grow even hotter. “Well, I used to. When we were kids. We dated for a week once when we were fourteen but after we had our first kiss we decided it was too weird, we’re better as friends.”

“Oh. That makes sense. So. Uh. You don’t like Race.”

Albert shook his head gently “I don’t like Race.”

“So you like…?”

He’s really gonna make him say it huh? Great timing too. Someone might be dead for all he knew. Or maybe that’s exactly why he should say it. They could be dead by tomorrow and all that hero end of world bullshit, right?

“You. I like you, Elmer. For someone who senses emotions, I’m really surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Elmer blushed “I have trouble with love as an emotion. Detecting it anyway.”

“Oh. That’s okay.”

“Can you maybe just… tell me one more time? Tonight’s been a lot. I need the extra help.”

Albert’s lips quirked. No matter how terrible tonight had been. He needed this. Whatever happened, he needed this before he found out. He needed this before it all inevitably goes to shit. Use your big boy words Al, and say it again.

“I like you, Elmer. Tonight has been a lot, I agree. All I want is something good to hold onto while the dust settles.”

“Something good? Or someone?”

“Someone. Someone like you.”

Elmer held his arms out. “I think I want someone like you to hold onto too. So that can absolutely be arranged.”

**_Crutchie_ **

It was dark. Not an ounce of light anywhere and Crutchie couldn’t summon even the smallest of flickers. He felt panic rising in his chest as he tried to summon the light. Why wasn’t it working? Come on. Come ON.

Someone ran into him and he screamed loudly, stumbling backwards as he lost his grip on the ground with the crutches.

“Crutchie?”

“Jack?”

“Oh thank god. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

He felt Jacks strong supportive arms hauling him up.

“I can’t see anything.” He murmured. “And I can’t use my powers.”

“It’s okay. Headmistress Medda amplified Sarah’s dampener ability because everyone’s magic was going haywire.”

“Headmistress is an amplifier?”

“Yeah.” Jack squeezed Crutchie’s shoulder “Can I carry you? I know the way out back where I came pretty well.”

Crutchie slipped his arms around where he felt Jacks neck was in an answer and felt himself being lifted up. He felt small and powerless in the dark. At least without his magic, and if Jack knew where to go that was enough for him. He trusted him. He’d only let him do this.

He clung to Jack until he saw dull light framing a doorway and breathed a sigh of relief. “I can walk now.”

Jack set him down carefully and he took a second to adjust his crutches before heading towards the source of the light.

Jack opened the door and waiting on the other side was Davey and Katherine.

“You found him!” Davey said with relief.

Crutchie couldn’t lie, Davey had become an amazing friend over the past few weeks. It felt good the friendship wasn’t one-sided and Davey cared about him too.

He watched his cheeks flame and then remembered he could read thoughts. Oops.

“What even happened?” Crutchie asked softly. “Who was it that screamed?”

“It was Buttons,” Jack said softly. “He found Finch lying in a puddle of blood.”

Crutchie paled “What?!”

“He’s alive!” Jack said quickly “Wasn’t his blood. He’s in a magical coma though, he’s in the hospital wing.”

He let out a breath and nodded “Good. I’m glad he’s alive. The last thing this damn school needs is a death.”

Jack nodded. “Medda raised curfew. But she says she doesn’t expect everyone to stay in their own rooms because everyone’s so shaken and confused. You can come stay in mine” he said to the group of them. “I don’t want to sleep in there alone with Buttons staying with Finch in the hospital.”

Crutchie nodded quickly. “Of course Jack.”

Davey squeezed his shoulder and Katherine took his hand, “We wouldn’t leave you alone.”

As they walked down the hallway towards Jack’s room, quiet and full of tension. Crutchie couldn’t shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come. He just hoped nobody else got hurt in the process.


	11. The Real Storm Is Just Beginning

**_Buttons_ **

Buttons woke up in the morning, still lying on Finch’s bed in the infirmary his hand intertwined with Finch’s heavy one.

He opened his eyes feeling the weight of the fact that the night before hadn’t just been some terrible dream. It was real.

He squeezed Finch’s hand, knowing he wouldn’t feel anything back.

“I’m sorry Finch.” He murmured. “I should have figured it out sooner, I have no idea if you even love me back. But I hope you do. I really can’t lose you a second time.”

He heard footsteps and looked up to where the headmistress stood looking down at them with a gentle soft smile. “Hello there.” She said softly.

Buttons blushed. “Hi, Miss.”

“Classes have been cancelled today. All the staff are going to work on figuring this out. Okay? Things are going to work out.”

He felt comforted by her soft tone and nodded numbly.

She put a hand on his shoulder “I know it’s hard to see someone you love like this.” She said softly “But don’t lose hope. He’s going to wake up.”

He nodded numbly again. “Okay.”

She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then left the room.

“Just you and me now Finchy.” Buttons said softly, stroking back his hair. “I’m not leaving your side. I promise.”

He felt the subtlest of squeeze-backs in his hand and relaxed. He lied down and curled up next to him, resting his head on Finch’s shoulder. “Everything’s going to be alright.

I know it.”

**_Mike_ **

In the chaos of the night before, the twins had ended up in some random dorm room, asleep on each other leaning against the footboard of one of the beds.

When the sun filtered through the window Mike cracked his eyes open, looking around the room. He was startled to find that it wasn’t his twin he was leaning on, but the demiboy from the first day after orientation. JoJo.

He turned red and then melted at their face. All peaceful and sleepy, leaning on his shoulder snoring lightly like a kitten.

They shifted and then started to stir, eyes cracking open and face going red when they saw Mike there. “Uh.”

“I don’t know.” Mike said quickly “I just woke up.”

“Oh. Well. Sorry.” They blushed and sat up, moving just a few inches away from him. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I barely even remember how I got here.”

“It’s okay.” Mike said softly “Me neither. But I uh… didn’t mind it.”

JoJo blinked “you didn’t?”

A shadow passed over them and mike looked up to see his brother looming above. “Uh. Hi Ike.”

Ike grinned and waved about a piece of paper. “This was on the door. Classes are cancelled today. It’s a beautiful day for a walk I think the two of you should go on one. Alone. Together. Just the two of you.” He nodded and vanished without another word.

Mike fought the urge to vanish himself, colour flooding his face. “Uh. Sorry about him. He likes to think he’s a good wingman. You don’t have to do anything.”

JoJo blinked “You know… considering I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met, you really don’t need a wingman to get me to go on a walk with you.”

Mike blinked and then his face slowly broke out into a grin “that was very smooth JoJo. It would be a shame if we didn’t go on that walk.”

“It would indeed.” They grinned and stood up, holding out their hand to him. “It would be my pleasure to take you on a walk, Sir. Mike.”

Mike grinned and took it, standing up “and I you.” He pressed a cheeky kiss to their hand. “Shall we go?”

JoJo’s grin filled his whole heart with warmth. “We shall.” They answered.

Mike vanished them to the garden.

**_??_ **

The mysterious stranger stood at the top of the mountain and looked down upon the school below him. He tapped his gloved fingers on his walking stick and smirked.

“The worst is yet to come, Oakwood. A thousand years is a hell of a time to wait for just mediocre revenge.”


	12. Strike Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

**_Spot_ **

Well fuck.

The summoning didn’t work and something bad happened and everyone is going to blame it on him and he’s going to lose all of his friends and also his… kiss friend? They weren’t dating. It was probably too late to ask since Spot could bet Race won’t want anything to do with him after the debacle of the night before.

Romeo didn’t return to their room last night once Spot found his way there in the chaos. He had been alone once more. He should’ve never tried to make any friends or socialize. You see? This is what happens when a hopeless cretin tries to be more than a quiet and scary loner.

There was a knock on the door. “Spot? You in there?”

Race. Oh, shit fucking shit fuck.

He contemplated pretending to be dead. That could be nice.

“Spot?” Race’s voice came again, and the melodic nature of it seeped through Spot’s walls and through his bones. Damn beautiful boy. He couldn’t resist his voice.

“Yeah. I’m here.”

“Can I come in?”

He hesitated. No. I don’t want to see the disappointment in your eyes.

“Yeah.”

The door opened and Spot turned his head away, hugging his knees in anticipation.

He listened to Race’s soft footsteps approach him and felt the weight on his bed shift as Race sat down next to him.

“Spot.” Came his soft voice again and Spot couldn’t help but turn his head and meet his eyes. Instead of disappointment, he found soft reassurance.

He melted under his gaze. “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad at you? No.” Race shook his head “I’m worried about you.” He murmured.

That was new.

Someone actually cared about his well-being? Spot had to clench his fists to stop himself from crying. “You are?”

“Yeah. You disappeared super quick last night and everything was so confusing and scary and nobody knew where you went and you seem really upset and I was worried after all the chaos something happened to you too.” He said “I told you yesterday I like you. That’s not gonna vanish just cause you couldn’t summon a ghost. It was probably pretty stupid to attempt to summon a ghost anyway. It might be a good thing it didn’t work.”

Spot hadn’t felt relief like this in years. “I thought you would hate me,”

“No Spot. It’s gonna take a lot more than a failed spell to make me hate you.”

He leaned in and Spot let his eyes fall shut as Race pressed his lips to his gently and reassuringly.

There was another knock at the door and Spot regretfully pulled away from Race, tensing up at the idea of someone else nearby. “Who is it?”

“Sean? It’s Headmistress Medda. We need to talk.”

**_Jack_ **

There’s nothing like a walk on the grounds of the school to clear your muddled head, is there?

He was almost relieved that the ghost summoning didn’t work. Maybe there wasn’t a ghost after all and it was all just sleep-deprived artist hallucinations? That would be preferable anyway.

He’d slipped out of his girlfriends’ arms early in the morning to take his leisurely stroll around the grounds, bundled up in thick sweatpants, boots and a cuddly jacket against the chill of the Canadian Rocky Mountains in November. He was finally starting to relax again, for the first time since the start of the year.

The world just couldn’t let that last longer than one minute.

At the end of the courtyard, he saw him. The ghost.

Overwhelmed with frustration he couldn’t help himself. “What do you want?!” He screamed.

The ghost turned to him, and for the first time, Jack saw the differences in his features, facial hair and more wrinkles than him.

He floated closer and Jack resisted the urge to run away. Standing his ground. He needed to know.

The ghost stopped a few feet in front of him. “My son.” He spoke, voice whispering like the cool wind. “How you’ve grown.”

Jack was in shock. My son. “Dad?”

The ghost lifted a hand, lingering a few inches away from Jack’s cheek. “Don’t trust-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence. He vanished.

“Dad?!” Jack cried, reaching desperately through the air where he’d disappeared “Don’t trust who?”

“Don’t trust me.”

Jack looked up into a pair of deep black eyes before he felt himself blacking out. A magic coma.

He focused the last bit of energy he had into shifting the colours in the light covering of snow on the ground behind him as he fell. He knew it was too late for him to fight back, but maybe, just maybe he could leave a clue. It was all up to his friends now.


	13. Strike Three

_I’d like to apologize now. Also, this isn’t my best work but it’ll do._

**_Crutchie_ **

Crutchie woke up to a light tapping on his shoulder and let his eyes open to find Katherine smiling down at him.

“Morning. Wanna go for a walk?”

He was confused. Why was his best friends’ cool intimidating girlfriend asking him to hang out? He was surprised about how good that made him feel. He wasn’t being replaced by her, she was just a new part of his life alongside his friendship with Jack.

“Okay.” He managed to say and sat up, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his crutches. He’d slept in his clothes from the night before and was quite honestly too tired and in pain to bother changing. It was a bad pain day but he did his best to ignore it. The pain was always there, and there wasn’t shit he could do about it.

Katherine gave him a gentle smile. “Jack slipped out early this morning, probably stressed cause he still doesn’t know about the ghost situation. I figured now would be a good time to get to know each other! He talks about you so much and as his two favourite people we should probably know each other.”

It was impossible to even slightly dislike this girl, wasn’t it?

He nodded and smiled “That sounds good.”

She nodded “Let’s walk to the gardens.”

He followed her out.

They were both quiet for a moment before Katherine spoke up. “I have a question.”

He glanced at her “Yeah?”

“Do you like Jack?”

He turned red. “What?”

“Jack. Do you like him? I don’t mind, but it kinda seems like you do and I just feel bad cause like he’s with me and I know it’s shitty to be in your place if you do and yeah.”

He stared at her. “I don’t like him. Not anymore. I used to when we were kids but I’m over it now.”

She nodded slowly “okay. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get all up in your business I just felt bad.”

He was very surprised. “Well, it’s okay. There was a part of me that was a little jealous. Like at home it was always just the two of us and now he has other people in his life and I felt like maybe he was replacing me. But I see that’s not the case now and you make him really happy. That’s what matters.”

She smiled “I’m glad you think s-“ she stopped “Jack?”

Crutchie followed her gaze to find Jack, lying on his back in the snow. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and followed Katherine.

No. Nope. Not allowed.

Katherine crouched by his side. “Jack?!” She asked again, panic seeping into her voice this time.

Crutchie stood beside them, unsure what to do, his whole body just completely freezing up.

He looked up as he heard a voice and saw Mush across the way with Blink. “MUSH!” He called “BLINK!”

They turned towards them and then ran over upon seeing the situation.

Mush knelt on Jacks other side and put his hand on his chest. “It’s just like Finch. Magical coma. He’s alive.”

Crutchie felt himself nod but his heart was racing and he simultaneously felt frozen in place.

“Kath, can you help us carry him?”

“Yeah”

Crutchie admired her strength. She kept strong, despite the fear and hurt in her voice and helped the other two boys lift Jack up.

Crutchie was paralyzed, stuck still in place… and then he saw the words on the snow.

‘My Dad.’

What on earth does that mean?

**_Elmer_ **

Elmer woke up to the sun filtering through his window. He felt the presence of somebody underneath him and then remembered the night before.

The fear and the chaos and Albert.

He lifted his head to look at Albert, he was sound asleep and he looked peaceful. He was peaceful, he could feel how at ease he was in the air. He must be having good dreams.

He reached up and stroked his hair back, unable to help himself.

Albert’s eyes flickered open and his lips turned up at the corners slowly “Good morning.”

Elmer smiled fondly “Morning.”

All they’d done was hold each other but it felt like they’d been together a lifetime. He wanted to kiss him. Really badly. But he wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Can I…” he started, resting his hand on Al’s cheek.

He blushed but got the gist of it and nodded “Yes.” He whispered.

Elmer leaned up and pressed a gentle soft kiss to Albert’s lips, relaxing as he felt him return it. He’d never kissed anyone before but it felt right.

He felt Albert’s emotions in the air. He felt it was right too.

It was soft and sweet and gentle and the air was ripe with good feelings. He felt gooey inside and he wasn’t sure if that was his feelings or Alberts’ feelings but either way he was exceedingly happy.

He pulled back with a smile “You should probably go find your friends, make sure they’re okay.” He murmured softly. “As much as I would like to stay here forever.”

Albert blushed “I’d like that too. But you’re right.” He pecked his lips one last time and got up. “You bring something different out of me, Elmer. I’m glad I have you.” He said and then ducked out of the room.

Elmer felt like singing.

He got himself ready and headed out into the hall. It was eerily quiet and he frowned, shrugging as he headed down the hallway, hands tucked neatly in his pocket. After this morning he felt like nothing could go wrong.

He was sourly mistaken.

As he turned the corner he came upon writing on the wall and the whole feeling in the hallway changed. Something was very very wrong.

‘It’s far from over.’

He looked around in confusion, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and the anxiety that filled him.

His gaze landed on the finch bird sitting in the middle of the hallway.

“Witch?” He asked.

The bird looked at him with its dark eyes and he felt its emotions surge through his empathy. All of them negative and much too strong for a bird to feel.

“You’re not Witch.”

The bird became a human in an instant, a tall boy with dark hair and a sinister smirk. “No. I’m Oscar and you’ve seen too much.”

Elmer turned to run but he was met by pitch black eyes and before he could process a single thing, his vision faded and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	14. Aftermath

**Katherine**

 

Katherine sat next to her boyfriends bed, clutching onto his hand and trying her hardest not to freak out. It was difficult, but she managed to keep her face neutral. The only hint of her true feelings was visible in her eyes.

 

“Oh Jack.” She murmured softly and brushed his hair back. “Why’d you go outside by yourself?”

 

He didn’t reply, of course. His hand in hers was cold and weak, but she saw his chest rising up and down slowly and focused on that instead.

 

She sighed and looked down at her lap, closing her eyes and taking a breath to try and calm down.

 

Her moment didn’t last long as she heard voices approaching and looked up. A stretcher breached the door, carried by a few staff. She felt her heart sink. Not someone else.

 

She saw Elmer lying there and felt it sink even more. Oh god. Especially not Elmer.

 

“Another one?” She asked, trying to keep her voice as she stood and rung out her hands, shifting from foot to foot.

 

Headmistress Medda looked at her and nodded solemnly. “We’re going to have to implement a new rule system. No travelling about the school alone. Might even need to shut it down.”

 

“What will happen to everyone in comas?” Katherine asked, “or the kids who don’t have nice homes to go back too?” She tried to keep her emotions out of her voice but she felt her panic rising in her chest.

 

Medda held up her hand. “I won’t be letting anyone return to a bad place. Nor dumping these kids in regular hospitals.” She shook her head “I’ll figure it out. But I don’t want to put more of you kids in danger.”

 

Katherine nodded slowly and sank back onto Jack’s bed. Too many emotions in one day. The images of all the events since last night ping pinged inside her head and caused her skull to ache.

 

Medda walked over and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. “I will find out who’s behind this, and the school will be safe… and… for those who don’t have nice homes to go too. Tell them they can talk to me. At any time. I will figure something out to help. I don’t like the idea of sending anybody home to somewhere that isn’t really a home.”

 

Katherine nodded “Thank you, Miss.”

 

Miss Medda nodded and turned to attend to Elmer’s bedside.

 

Katherine couldn’t look at him. Her heart was hurting too much. Her brain was too full for more of this shit.

 

There was a slight crash from outside and she turned her head to see Albert running into the room.

 

“It’s not true. Is it?” He started to say before his eyes fell on Elmer in the hospital bed.

 

Katherine wished she didn’t have to see the look on his face.

 


	15. Strike Four

**Race**

Race skidded down the hall after Albert. Having to tell him what had happened to Elmer was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

He heard his voice coming from the infirmary as he approached it.

“It’s not true… is it?”

He felt his heart literally shatter at the tone in his best friends voice. Al deserved none of this. Elmer didn’t either. Whatever force of evil they were working with was too cruel for words. The last thing Albert needed was to lose someone else.

He skidded into the infirmary and wanted immediately to erase the scene that filled his sight.

Al was kneeling at Elmer bedside, forehead against the side of the mattress, hands folded, defeated, in his lap.

He approached him slowly. “Al…”

“Am I poison?”

Race frowned “What?”

“It must be me. Everyone either dies or leaves.” Al said shakily, turning to look up at him, tears streaming down his face.

It felt like a bad dream and Race was ready to wake up now.

“You’re not poison. And he isn’t dead. He’s gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Hey. Hey.” He said firmly. “He’s gonna be okay.”

Al’s lip quivered and Race pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. He let him cry into his shoulder for what could have been five hours or five minutes, but he didn’t make a move to pull away until Al did himself.

He wiped his eyes “He kissed me. This morning. I stayed with him last night- we cuddled to calm each other down. And this morning he kissed me and I was just going to find you to see if you were okay and now he’s just- he’s-,“ He looked at Elmer’s body again and just burst into hysterical tears. “Why does this always happen to me? What did I do? What did I do wrong?!?”

Race can’t help but start crying at seeing his best friend like this, pulling him back into his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Albo. You just have bad luck and it /sucks/.“

He sobbed into Races shoulder, “I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

“No.” Race pulled back and held onto Al’s shoulders firmly, “This is NOT your fault.”

Al sniffed. “If I hadn’t-“

“No. Stop. Blaming yourself isn’t going to help anyone.” Race said firmly, “It is not your fault.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Race nodded and pulled him into another hug, “I love you. He’s gonna be okay.”

“I love you too.” Al sniffed, “Nothing better happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to him.”

The boys pulled away and turned to the source of the voice. Spot Conlon stood in the doorway, “I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

“I’m not letting you out of mine.” Race responded and held his hand out to him.

Al actually managed a small smile. “Good. Don’t lose each other.”

“Will you stay safe?” Race asked him, concerned that his best friend was gonna go do something stupid because of his sadness.

“I’m not leaving this goddamn infirmary until a counter curse is found.” He said matter of factly and sat his ass on the chair next to Elmer’s bed, crossing his arms stubbornly and evidently attempting to sniff the tears back into his tear ducts.

Race was about to protest when Katherine spoke up from Jack’s bedside, her voice hoarse from under-use and crying, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Race relaxed instantly, Katherine was probably the most responsible out of all of them. Except for maybe Specs. “Thank you.”

She nodded with a soft smile. “Here’s probably the safest place right now. Whoever’s doing this won’t think to target where their previous victims are.”

Race knew she was probably right, so he forced the anxiety out of his system the best he could. “Thank you, Kath. Keep him safe.”

She nodded and Spot pulled Race from the room and down the hall. He stumbled after him.

“How am I struggling to keep up when my legs are double yours?” He mumbled as he was tugged into his own dorm.

“I walk fast when I’m worried.” Spot turned to look at him, “From now on we never go anywhere without each other. You’re the first person to care about me and the first person I’ve ever opened up to I’m not losing you.” He said it firmly, but his voice wavered slightly.

Race couldn’t help it, he cupped his cheeks and kissed him firmly, the pressure of the kiss soothing his nerves and pushing the image of Al’s breakdown to the back of his mind. Right now he could use some positivity, and the only positivity he could find was in the fact he and Spot were both still safe. For now.

**Specs**

Specs dreamed of pitch-black eyes and a cruel laugh that night. His perspective in the dream was blurrier than it usually was in prophetic visions. He saw Romeo, falling backwards, screaming, reaching for him. He frantically looked around and took in the surroundings of the left-wing hallway, before he woke up in cold sweat sitting bolt upright in bed and struggling to catch his breath.

Romeo stirred beside him and sat up, disoriented. “Baby?”

Specs could barely comprehend how relieved he felt hearing and feeling his boyfriend next to him, safe. He turned, and without a word, hugged Romeo as tightly as he could without squishing him.

Romeo’s arms wrapped instinctively around him and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Specs has had emotional reactions to his visions before, but never on this level. He tried to speak but burst into tears instead.

“Baby? You’re scaring me…”

He sniffed and pulled back, cupped Ro’s face and inspecting him for damage, “I… I saw you. I don’t know what was happening but you were screaming and falling backwards. And I saw these… these eyes. They were pitch black, no whites. And this laugh…” He shivered involuntarily at the memory, “It made all my hair stand up and I felt so… cold. The kind of cold where you don’t even remember what it’s like to not be cold.”

Romeo frowned and took his hands, pulling them away from his face, “I’m okay. I’m here.”

“Yeah right now! My dreams are prophetic, Ro!”

“They don’t always come true right?” It was clear he was trying to keep his voice calm for Specs sake. But Specs could feel the panic in his tone.

“Sometimes they’re preventable… but- I’m scared. I can’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen. Did you see where it was?”

“The left-wing corridor.” He answered immediately the images of the dream still burned into the underside of his eyelids and playing on repeat every time he blinked.

“I don’t have any classes or anything that way. I’ll avoid the corridor. I promise.”

“Okay,” Specs mumbled. “Good- that’s good.” He’d never felt so… helpless before. He always had a knack of remaining relaxed, of approaching any and every situation with logic and rationality. In this moment he just felt pure fear.

He was about to start crying again when he felt a wash of calm over him. He knew the emotion wasn’t real. It was Romeo’s power, but he was so exhausted and scared that he welcomed the easing of pressure on his body and curled into his boyfriend.

“It’s okay,” Romeo mumbled, almost as if he believed it himself. “It’s okay.”

Specs didn’t remember falling asleep again until the visions filled his dreams once more. This time he saw a man’s face. He was young, maybe nineteen or twenty, and slim, with an angled chin. “You could’ve saved him. If you’d just come to the greenhouse on Saturday night.”

He woke up again, but this time he didn’t sit up right away. He processed his surroundings. It was Saturday night tonight.

He eased his way out of his boyfriends arms and slipped on his shoes, grabbing a jacket and Romeo’s pocket mirror and slipping out of the dorm. He crept around the hallways, looking around each corner with the mirror before turning it, cautious.

Every hair on his body stood up as he crept out the backdoor and towards the greenhouse. This was a textbook terrible decision. But his dreams have never been wrong. This was the only way to save Romeo.

He opened the door to the greenhouse and winced at the creak that pierced the quiet of midnight, and saw the finch bird perched on the edge of a planter of garlic. “Witch?”

The bird turned to him and in the time it took him to blink was replaced by a man crouching on the planter instead. Skinny and gangly as if he was a vulture without feathers. He bore a strong resemblance to the man he’d seen in his dream. “Actually, it’s Oscar. Good work, Morris. Those dreams you gave him seemed to do the trick.”

The door slammed behind Specs and he whirled around to see the man from his dream snarling at him. “Thank you, brother.”

Then he lunged.


End file.
